Learning Where You Belong
by Crystal Zephyr
Summary: Some folks believe you can influence which House you end up in, but for some there is only one House they could *truly* belong... This tale was inspired by the Conversations with a Hat challenge, created by Maraudercat. Rated K. Enjoy!
1. Minerva McGonagall the Gryffindor

Disclaimer & Notice!: JKR's characters, borrowed only to speak my words. This tale was inspired by the Conversations with a Hat challenge, created by Maraudercat. Enjoy!

* * *

Learning Where You Belong

Minerva McGonagall

"McGonagall, Minerva!"

---

'Ah, a girl! I was beginning to think this year was made entirely of boys.'

_Well, I don't care about boys. I care about school. I care about learning magic._

'Ravenclaw seems a good choice for a girl so eager of knowledge, but somehow I think it's not for you…'

_Why? Am I not clever enough for Ravenclaw? I've outwitted adults many a time before; is it that you think I'd be scared away by hard work?_

'I like your ideals my dear. Slytherin could use a woman with such iron will.'

_No. Not Slytherin – they don't care about work, or friends, they only care about themselves in that House._

'So you do have a heart! What do you think of Hufflepuff, then? You could let your tender side show through…'

_Again, no. Hufflepuffs are strong together, but alone they are weak. I am not weak – I am not dependent on others for my success._

'And now there is only one House left.'

_So I suppose I have to go there._

'No, no, my dear girl, there is no _have_ about this. You _need_ to be in this House! As much as you would suit Ravenclaw – for I haven't seen as bright a girl in a good long while – Gryffindor House needs _you_. They need your knowledge, your cool logic, for this will help unite the House as all. They will depend on _you_.'

_Well then. I guess it's best I go there then._

'I know it is.'

_What are you waiting for? There is a queue, you know._

'Oh, Godric would have _loved_ you! Right you are then, my dear. Get ready for – "

---

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Filius Flitwick the Ravenclaw

Disclaimer & Notice!: JKR's characters, borrowed only to speak my words. This tale was inspired by the Conversations with a Hat challenge, created by Maraudercat. Enjoy!

* * *

Learning Where You Belong

Filius Flitwick

"Flitwick, Filius!"

---

'Hello, dear boy.'

_You're the Sorting Hat. You speak, how interesting! Can you tell me what charm was used to make you speak?_

'Oh, so Charms intrigues you then?'

_Absolutely! I've already read all the books that I need for this year, but I especially loved the book on Charms – it was so good I read it twice!_

'Would you call yourself studious, child?'

_Absolutely! I read all about the four Houses and the four Founders – Godric Gryffindor chose the brave, Helga Hufflepuff the loyal, Rowena Ravenclaw drew the clever and Salazar Slytherin lured the cunning._

'Which category would you place yourself in?'

_Err…_

'For such a clever boy, I seem to have you stumped.'

_Well, I've always liked Ravenclaw, but I'm not sure I'm smart enough._

'Boy, put your keen mind to the task and realise the House that was made for you.'

_Are you putting me where I think you're putting me?!_

'There is only one House for you, child. I know you will enjoy your years in – "

---

"RAVENCLAW!"


	3. Pomona Sprout the Hufflepuff

Disclaimer & Notice!: JKR's characters, borrowed only to speak my words. This tale was inspired by the Conversations with a Hat challenge, created by Maraudercat. Enjoy!

* * *

Learning Where You Belong

Pomona Sprout

"Sprout, Pomona!"

---

'Hello my dear. No need to look so frightened.'

_B-b-but you're a t-talking hat! It just isn't n-n-normal._

'Shh, dear, there are many things that aren't… _normal_, here at Hogwarts. You just have to get used to them.'

_I know that, I never said I wouldn't try. It's just that… I don't know anyone here._

'Ahh… my dear girl, I know a place where friends are firm and dependable. Would you like that?'

_Yes. I like meeting new people. Have any of the other students before me shown an interest in plants?_

'Aha, child, why don't you ask them yourself? You have been, by far, one of the easiest students to sort this year. You have loyalty and trust in abundance.'

_So why didn't you just shout out the House the minute you touched my head?_

'Is it a crime to enjoy a good conversation?'

_No, it certainly isn't. Does this mean that we're friends, Hat?_

'If you would like to be, my dear.'

_I would. You're not bad, for a talking hat. I guess I'm saying bye now._

'Thank you, and you are right. Now, trust me, I'm certain you will find many new friends in your House of – "

---

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	4. Horace Slughorn the Slytherin

Disclaimer & Notice!: JKR's characters, borrowed only to speak my words. This tale was inspired by the Conversations with a Hat challenge, created by Maraudercat. Enjoy!

* * *

Learning Where You Belong

Horace Slughorn

"Slughorn, Horace!"

---

_Double double toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble…_

'Am I interrupting, son?'

_No no, rummage away. I already know where I'll be._

'Oh do you? Where will that be, pray tell?'

_Slytherin, of course._

'And why is that?'

_I'm sly, I'm cunning. I'd be lying if I said I was proud of all my exploits, but I know when to charm and when to steer well clear. What's more, I know that, in the end, there's only you, that's why self-preservation is important._

'Are you sure you are a first year?'

_Of course I am, why?_

'Because it usually takes men many years to realise who they are as a person.'

_But all Slytherins know they want to be in Slytherin. Is this such a surprise to you?_

'No, my boy, it is not. My surprise is seeing that there is no other House for you.'

_What do you mean?_

'Well, many students waver – they could be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. You have no choice – your House is calling to you.'

_Well then, I better join it, bettern't I?_

'Yes, you should. Well then, even though you won't need it, I wish you all the luck for your time with – "

---

"SLYTHERIN!"


	5. Albus Dumbledore the Gryffindor

Disclaimer & Notice!: JKR's characters, borrowed only to speak my words. This tale was inspired by the Conversations with a Hat challenge, created by Maraudercat. Enjoy!

* * *

Learning Where You Belong

Albus Dumbledore

"Dumbledore, Albus!"

---

'Well well well, what do we have here?'

_I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and who may you be?_

'I, dear boy, am the Sorting Hat.'

_Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. It's a funny thing, knowing that you can see every thought inside my head, and yet I know nothing about you._

'Boy, I am a hat. What more could you wish to know?'

_But if you talk, and can decipher others' thoughts, you must have thoughts yourself. You shouldn't dismiss yourself because of your job._

'You are very wise for a child so young… perhaps Ravenclaw? But the warmth of character you show is ideal for Hufflepuff…'

_Are you having difficulties?_

'Oh my, even a sarcastic streak wide enough to run you through Slytherin! But no, I was merely musing. Your house was clear from the moment I was placed upon your head…'

_So I'm done then. Well, it was nice meeting you Hat._

'And you, dear boy, and you. I feel that if you stick around long enough we will become firm friends. With that I have nothing left to do but to pronounce you – "

---

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
